


Shake It Off

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls, Leverage
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Crazy, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Surprises, The Dragonfly Inn, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie thinks Lorelai's Dragonfly Inn might be the perfect place for a wedding - Nate and Eliot are not at all convinced!</p><p>Timeline: AU post-S7 Gilmore Girls and AU post-S5 Leverage</p><p>(Originally written for southrnbygrace, based on her prompt: Shake It Off by Taylor Swift, including the characters Michel & Paris, Rory/Logan, and Eliot & Nate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

“Seriously? This is a place that Sophie is considering for your wedding?” asked Eliot, staring at the way too kitsch little inn that was apparently called The Dragonfly.

“Apparently” said Nate, giving the place a strange look himself. “I don’t know, she found it online and said it was cute,” he shrugged. “I’ve come to learn with Sophie that if she’s happy, go with it. It’s really not worth the fight most of the time.”

Eliot laughed at that sentiment as they headed inside.

“Man, she has you whipped already, and you ain’t even married yet.”

They headed up to the check in desk where a dark-skinned man was hanging on the phone, clearly on hold. Nate smiled politely.

“Hi, we’d like to...” he began, only to get a hand held up in his face quite abruptly.

“I am on the telephone,” said the receptionist sharply. “When I am done, then I will deal with you.”

Eliot’s eyes narrowed at the French-accented jerk, imagining how many ways he could hurt him already. He opened his mouth to offer up a few choices for the guy, when suddenly whoever he was waiting for on the other end of the line clearly came back.

“Yes, I have been waiting for a half an hour!” he complained into the receiver, as Nate and Eliot looked on. “As I have told at least six people now, my name is Michel Gerrard, and if I do not get my ticket confirmed for this concert, it will not just be an affront to me, but also the great and powerful Celine!”

Nate’s eyes widened so much, it was shocking that his eyeballs didn’t roll clean out of his head. They weren’t waiting around for the guy to deal with anything related to the inn or another guest, just for him to get tickets to a Celine Dion concert? That was insane.

“Nate, I’m gonna knock his teeth so far down his throat...”

“Let it go, Eliot,” his friend advised, patting the hitter’s arm. “He’s just an idiot. The world’s full of them, and if we laid waste to every single one, well, I can’t deny the world would run more smoothly, but violence isn’t always the answer.”

“Sometimes it helps,” said a voice.

Both men turned to see a blonde that seemed to have appeared from nowhere near the reception desk. If Eliot didn’t know any better he’d say she was related to Parker the way she made such a stealthy entrance. Of course she looked a lot more naturally pissed off than his little thief.

“Can I help you?” she asked, hands on her hips, foot tapping. “Are you here for the wedding? Just regular guests?” she prompted. “Well, I know you’re not mutes because I just heard you talking, so let's have it, cowboy, I don’t have all day.”

Nate heard Eliot growl low in his throat and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from attacking the young woman before them. It had been a long road trip here, with all kinds of problems hampering the journey. Eliot was easily riled on a good day, and today really was not a good one.

“We were just looking for a room,” said Nate politely. “We had no idea you had a wedding taking place here this weekend.”

“Yeah, my best friend is getting hitched to a Huntzberger,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure he’s exactly the guy for her, but you can’t talk to Rory when it comes to romance, and I guess she has trained him pretty well over the years. It’d be a shame to waste all the work she put in to make him a more decent human being,” she shrugged. “Anyway, my name is Paris, and I can get you signed in. I don’t officially work here but I’m practically family to the joint-owner,” she smiled suddenly, the expression looking wrong on her face somehow - the severe looks seemed to suit her better.

“This is some cracked town, Nate,” Eliot said quietly.

“You’re telling me,” his friend greed, before smiling brightly again the moment Paris looked up from the computer screen.

“So, we have one double room still available,” she told them.

Eliot shook his head.

“Double? No,” he insisted. “No, no. Two rooms. Separate rooms,” he said definitely.

Paris smirked.

“Wow, somebody doth protest too much,” she muttered as found two single rooms for the guys.

Nate reminded Eliot one more time just to let it slide, and then turned to Paris to give her their names and a credit card to pay with. Eliot’s focus shifted to Michel a moment, though he kind of wished he hadn’t bothered to listen to the ongoing battle between the crazy Frenchman and the concert ticket booking line.

“No, I will not be put on hold again!” he insisted. “You are a vey rude little man and I would like to come down there and... and... hello? Hello?!”

Eliot tried not to snigger as Michel slammed the phone back into the cradle. With a huff, he stalked off, much like a stroppy teen. It was actually pretty funny. Eliot could see Hardison being that way, if he leaned more towards menfolk than women, of course.

“The man is such a drama queen,” Paris complained as she completed the transaction with Nate and handed back his card, moving to grab the keys next. “He needs some anger management. I personally focus my rage through krav maga. Good for the soul, and for my room-mate at Harvard Law. I swear she would be dead by now if I didn’t have a chance to vent my rage at self-defence class.”

“You know krav maga?” asked Eliot, looking the young woman over one more time.

“Up to a P4, yes, I do,” she nodded once and then met his eyes with a steely determination. “Why? Think I look too skinny, too weak to take on anyone of any size? Because you and me can go right now,” she offered, literally gesturing for him to come on.

Nate realised with some horror that Eliot was actually considering it when everyone’s attention was taken by loud music suddenly blaring from the beyond the lounge.

“Oh, no. No, no no!” Paris said loudly as she rounded the counter, tore past the inn's latest guests, and through to the source of the pop-country music.

Eliot and Nate shared a look and followed her, unable to resist the curiosity that had set in. In the dining room, they found a young couple, and one older woman sat at a table with a stereo blaring something a little bit country and a little bit bubble-gum pop. The middle-aged woman was chair dancing like it was going out of style as the couple laughed. They stopped abruptly when Paris turned off the music system with such ferocity it almost went flying off the table.

“Lorelai, what are you trying to do, ruin this wedding?” she asked the older woman crossly. “Pop-country should not even be a genre, and it is certainly not going to be part of Rory’s wedding.”

“Hey, doesn’t Rory get a say in this?” the young brunette to her left checked, hand raised as if she were in class.

“Pretty sure neither of us do, Ace,” said the man that was presumably her fiancé, Logan, according to the banner over their heads that congratulated them on their upcoming nuptials.

“Hey!” Lorelai snapped, reaching to turn the stereo back on, blasting Taylor Swift in a whole mile radius, Eliot was certain - his ears were ringing already.

“We really gonna stay here?” he checked with Nate, having to yell to be heard.

“Sure,” the Mastermind shrugged. “You can handle it, just shake it off,” he chuckled.

Eliot didn’t think that was funny at all.


End file.
